Avenix
The Creation of Avenix The Nation of Avenix rose up from the ruins and ashes of the Russian invasion of Georgia. Major General Dmitry "Bludshot" Antonov, formerly of the Russian Military, established military rule in the territory north of Georgia. The nation was originally created to serve as a buffer to protect the motherland from Georgian retaliation. However, on June 26, 2008 Major General Dmitry "Bludshot" Antonov declared independence with the support of the New Polar Order. The new government was stationed in Bludshotgrad, named after the benevolent Major General Dmitry "Bludshot" Antonov. Early Challenges The ruthless King JameI declared war on the newly created and still unorganized nation of Avenix on June 30, 2008. Panic overran the capital of Bludshotgrad and citizens began to desire the old Russian government in which they would have received security and protection from the invasion. The kind ruler, Voxamerica, sent aid in the amount of $1,000,000 to help fund the research of technology so that Avenix could begin mass producing tanks. With this aid, Avenix easily trounced King JameI and the KINGDOM OF KYIISMON. Second Patriotic War The Nation of Avenix fought diligently on behalf of the New Polar Order in the Second Patriotic War. Avenix was declared upon by two nations close to double the size of itself. These nations were TokyoUnderground ruled by Sato The Fig along with Kingsway, lead by Venom09. Both nations, of Farkistan representation, contributed to the eventual defeat of Avenix as a modern nation. Avenix was able to deal enough damage to one of it's attackers, Venom09 of Kingsway, enough so as to send the barbaric nation into a state of anarchy. After the forces of Farkistan left the nation of Avenix in ruins, the leader, "Bludshot" Antonov, was able to enter the nation into a mode of peace allowing for rebuilding efforts without the fear of being invaded. As the Second Patriotic War was coming to a close, Avenix returned to a state of combat and was invaded by SamuelIppisch of Reichstan, who was representing The German Empire. This last series of battles showed the ability of the nation of Avenix to survive on the field of battle until the New Polar Order accepted the terms of surrender. Avenix owes all it has to the 22,000 brave men that gave their lives to serve their country and defend what is right and just. In the end, the war was a defeat, but with the defeat, Avenix gained the priceless experience in conducting an honorable war that is used to this day and will continue to be used far into the future. Post Second Patriotic War The Nation of Avenix emerged from the Second Patriotic War in a state of turmoil and was required to rise from the ashes once again. Imposed upon the nation of Avenix and the alliance known as Polaris, were some of the harshest terms anyone had seen at the time. Rebuilding was a slow and painful process, especially with the hampering reparations to which the country contributed. The nation of Avenix contributed technology to the reparations of MXCA, FOK, TOP, and Valhalla. These payments halted growth and hampered rebuilding efforts for the country. Even through these hard times, Avenix stuck by the New Polar Order demonstrating loyalty and dedication to a greater good. A Time of Prosperity Following the completion of reparations, the people of Avenix were introduced to a steady and constant growth of infrastructure. This growth allowed for several improvements to be made in the nation including more factories, stadiums, universities, hospitals, and banks. Thus leading to a better quality of life with increased literacy rates and increased income as well. With the eventual completion of the Avenix Stock Market, the nation was well on it's way to becoming a self sufficient, economic powerhouse. With the completion of other national wonders including The Great Temple, The Internet, The Interstate System, The National Research Lab, and The Social Security System, Avenix was able to further grow the economy and begin spending some of the excess funds on military development. On March 22, 2009, Scientists of Avenix successfully completed the Bludshotgrad Project (Internationally referred to as the Manhattan Project) which was the successful development of the first nuclear warhead. The warhead became known as "Bludshot The Great" to commemorate all that the leader of Avenix has done for his people. Nuclear Weapons Program The researchers of Avenix work diligently in order to develop and continue developing the nuclear arsenal of the country. Several unknown research facilities across the country contribute to the manufacturing and maintaining of this arsenal. The following is a list of all nuclear weapons to ever have been owned, used, or destoryed in the powerful nation of Avenix. 1st Warhead - "Bludshot The Great" - March 22nd, 2009 2nd Warhead - "HaZZardous Material" - March 23rd,2009 3rd Warhead - "If Found, Return To Sender" - March 24th, 2009 4th Warhead - "Ye Ole Aussie" - March 25th, 2009 5th Warhead - "For When Carrots Fail" - March 26th, 2009 6th Warhead - "Archibald" - March 27th, 2009 7th Warhead - "WWJD" - March 28th, 2009 8th Warhead - "CA-BOOOOM!!!" - March 29th, 2009 9th Warhead - "Olive Branch" - March 30th, 2009 10th Warhead - "Big n' Ugly" - July 4th, 2009 11th Warhead - "From Avenix With Love" - July 5th, 2009 12th Warhead - "From Avenix With Vengeance" - July 6th, 2009 13th Warhead - "Sphinctre" - July 7th, 2009 14th Warhead - "Fatteh Lover" - July 8th, 2009 15th Warhead - "Ares" - July 9th, 2009 16th Warhead - "Treasure of Bludshotgrad" - July 10th, 2009 17th Warhead - "Cute Pussy Cat" - July 11th, 2009 18th Warhead - "Failure To Launch" - July 12th, 2009 19th Warhead - "Alexander III" - July 13th, 2009 20th Warhead - "The Punisher" - July 14th, 2009